The Best Dancer at St Bernadette's
by Nicolette134
Summary: When she got her and her mother said that she was inviting the Zuko's over for dinner, she made plans to be as far from her house as possible. A little insight into Cha Cha DiGregorio's character, from the movie (: Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own.**

Charlene "Cha Cha" DiGregorio and Danny Zuko had know each other their whole lives. The families were pisani, from the same part of Italy, and they both attended the local Roman Catholic Church. Angela Zuko and Annette DiGregorio were best friends and had often spent time together when their children were young. So, you see, when Danny told Sandy they were old family friends, he wasn't lying- well, not _exactly_.

They were family friends, but they were also more than friends, or they had been at one time. Danny had been Cha Cha's first, and he never felt quite right about it. It was embarrassing almost, he'd thought that she slept around a lot, she had a reputation, as Frenchy pointed out, so when he'd found out she'd actually been a virgin he sort of felt he'd taken advantage of her. He felt bad about it, and Danny Zuko does _not_ do "feeling bad".

He didn't want the guys to think he'd gone soft or anything, and he didn't want to look weak to her either, so instead of apologizing or something, he just ignored the issue, as well as Cha Cha. It wasn't nice and it certainly didn't make him feel any better, but now that they were older they hardly were expected to spend as much time with their families, except for the occasional Sunday dinner, and she didn't attend Rydell High, so avoiding her wasn't a problem. It wasn't a problem, that is, until Kenickie showed up with her as his date to the stupid dance. And then he'd been forced to face her after nearly three years of barely any contact.

Those three years had changed Cha Cha, hardened her, from what Danny could tell. She'd fairly grown into her reputation and she'd been dating Crater-Face and hanging around with the Scorpions. Danny didn't even want to talk to her, but when they ended up dancing together they fell into a natural rhythm. They'd used to perform shows for their parents when they were younger- singing and dancing routines to songs from the old country and that sort of thing- and it was like one knew where the other would be, before they even got there. Cha Cha knew it would happen that way, they'd always been great partners, so she stole him away, although she knew that the blonde was his girl, she didn't much care. She was the best dancer at St. Bernadette's, and she wanted to be the best dancer at the public school too.

She wanted to prove to that Frenchy girl that she was more than a reputation, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to show Danny how good they were together, how good they could still be together. So their dance and big win hadn't exactly had the desired effect; Danny didn't confess his love for her or apologize for being such a shit after taking her virginity at 15, but then again she hadn't really expected it to. She wasn't _that_ naïve. She did enjoy going home and telling her parents that she'd run into Danny at the dance and that they'd won the competition together, they'd been watching the broadcast and while her parents didn't appreciate how risqué she'd danced, they were pleased she'd won, and they _had_ always liked Danny. Her mother had always thought the two would grow up and get married, Danny's mother felt the same way. It was hardly looking likely, but hey, who was she to spoil their big plans?


	2. Chapter 2

By the race at Thunder Road, she was back with Leo. Balmudo, or Crater face as he was so aptly called, wasn't the best looking, clearly, but she liked the way she felt when she was with him, the way other people looked at her on his arm, and well, frankly, he was interested in her and no one much else _was_. Danny couldn't be bothered with her, Kenickie was still into the little slut who'd snagged Leo as a date to the dance, and most other guys were either put off by her reputation, or entirely too excited about it. With nobody else for her to date, the Scorpion's leader seemed like a good enough choice- he was Zuko and the T-Bird's rival and powerful enough to make other girls look at her with envy, face craters be damned.

She knew she looked good at the race, she'd come dressed to impress, knowing that Danny would be there. She was through impressing him though, trying to win him over, and she'd moved on to punishing the guy. She was going to make him regret not trying to get to know her after he _got to know her_, and she was going to do it by showing him all that he was missing. She was hotter than his girls, more sophisticated than even Marty or Rizzo, and damn if she didn't have a better body too; she was looking _fine_ in those lemon yellow peddle pushers and she knew it. She was going to make sure Ol' Zuko knew it too.

She hadn't expected him to be driving of course, she'd expected Kenickie to be behind the wheel and Danny to be on the sidelines, where she could keep her eye on him and make sure that he was keeping both his eyes on her. She'd planned on a little flirtation with her oldest friend, only to have Leo beat Kenickie in the race and then beat Danny for making eyes at her. That _was_ the plan, at least.

When she was Kenickie hit the ground and realized there was only one choice as far as a driver to take his place, she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. She knew nothing too dangerous ever came out of racing, at least she hadn't experienced anything too bad, but she couldn't help but get a sinking sensation in her stomach. She felt downright sick, but she wasn't about to let her friends, or worse, _his_, know it, so she went about her business, going so far as to start the race with hardly a glance at Grease Lightening or it's driver.

She was glad to get Leo back in one piece, after the race, but she was also, almost, happy for Danny. She was glad he won for two reasons. First was that it meant he didn't get hurt, second was that he had a great smile.

_As tough as I acts, and as much of a reputation as I've got_, Cha Cha thought to herself, _I'm still a big ball of mush over a boy that won't give me the time of day_.

When she got her and her mother said that she was inviting the Zuko's over for dinner, she made plans to be as far from her house as possible.


End file.
